helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '18 Micchaku Documentary Photobook "NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21 Nenme ni Kaita Yumetachi VOL.2"
Morning Musume '18 Micchaku Documentary Photobook "NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21 Nenme ni Kaita Yumetachi VOL.2" (モーニング娘。'18密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック『NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21年目に描いた夢たちVOL.2』) is the second volume in the "NO DAY , BUT TODAY 21 Nenme ni Kaita Yumetachi" documentary photobook series which follows Morning Musume '18 throughout the year of their 20th anniversary. It was released on September 14, 2018—the day of Morning Musume's 21st anniversary—simultaneously with VOL.1 and VOL.3."DAY,BUT TODAY 21年目に描いた夢たち」発売決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-05. All three volumes were also released together on the same day in the COMPLETE BOX."モーニング娘。'18密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック「NO DAY,BUT TODAY 21年目に描いた夢たち COMPLETE　BOX」受注販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2018-08-17. (Archived) The content in VOL.2 begins on January 2, 2018 and ends in April 2018."モーニング娘。結成20周年イヤーを締めくくる密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブックが発売！ 21年目の1年間を追い続けた撮影総カット数100万枚の写真から厳選した3部作！" (in Japanese). Tokyo News Service. 2018-08-05. Contents *【CONCERT】2018.01.02 "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ ~FULL SCORE~" @ Nakano Sun Plaza *【PHOTO】"B.L.T. March Issue" Ogata Haruna ＆ Makino Maria Gravure Shoot *【TV】"Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kinen Special" (TV Tokyo) Recording Nakazawa Yuko Interview / Iida Kaori×Abe Natsumi×Fukumura Mizuki Interview / Ishiguro Aya Interview / Fukuda Asuka×Oda Sakura Interview *【CONCERT】2018.01.28 "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ ~FULL SCORE~" @ Aichi Arts Center Dai Hall *【PHOTO】"graduation2018 Koukou Sotsugyou" Sato Masaki Gravure Shoot *【EVENT】2018.02.14 "CG VD ~S.C.N~（Country Girls Valentine's Day ~Sweet Chocolate Night~)" @ Shinjuku ReNY *【TV】"Hello! Athlete Megami PHOTO" (SKY PerfecTV! Premium Service Ch.609 EX Sports) Voice-Over Recording *【TV】"Tochigi Hatsu! Tabi Suki!" (Tochigi TV) Recording *【STAGE】2018.02.23 "Nettai Danshi" @ Zenrousai Hall / Space Zero *【TV】"Ara Ara Kashiko" (Sendai Television) Recording *【TV】"Hello! Athlete Megami" (SKY PerfecTV! Premium Service Ch.609 EX Sports) Voice-Over Recording *【REHEARSAL】"Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~" Rehersal *【CONCERT】2018.03.17 "Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~" @ Olympus Hall Hachioji *【MV】"A gonna" MV Shoot *【RADIO】"HELLO! DRIVE!" (Radio NEO) Recording *【TV】"NHK Nodo Jiman" (NHK General TV, NHK Radio 1) Live Recording *【RADIO】"Morning Musume '18 Makino Maria no Marian LOVErin Desu" (CBCラジオ) Recording *【EVENT】2018.03.27 "Morning Musume '18 Haga Akane Birthday Event" @ TOKYO FM HALL *【PHOTO】"blt graph. vol.30" Fukumura Mizuki Gravure Shoot *【EVENT】2018.03.28 "Morning Musume '18 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 7~" @ Differ Ariake *【CONCERT】2018.03.31 "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018" @ Pacifico Yokohama *【PHOTO】"B.L.T. June Issue" Nonaka Miki Gravure Shoot *【PHOTO】"Golf Comic Lesson WEB" Ikuta Erina Shoot *【PHOTO】"blt graph. vol.31" Ikuta Erina Gravure Shoot *【REHEARSAL】"Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Swordfight Training & Table-Read *【MV】"Are you Happy?" MV Shoot Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki Chart Positions Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="1" align="center"| |September 2018 Shosen Female Talent Photobook Sales Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" |"2018年9月「書泉・女性タレント写真集売上ランキング」発表！" (in Japanese). Shosen. 2018-09-05. |} References External Links *Listings: Hello! Project, e-LineUP!Mall Category:2018 Photobooks Category:Morning Musume Photobooks Category:1st Generation Photobooks In Category:9th Generation Photobooks In Category:10th Generation Photobooks In Category:11th Generation Photobooks In Category:12th Generation Photobooks In Category:13th Generation Photobooks In Category:14th Generation Photobooks In